


It's Weed Day Ayyyyy

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally it's just a cute fluffy fic about Monty and Jasper getting high on 4/20 i have no excuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Weed Day Ayyyyy

            They had survived the winter, and were all pleased it was spring. Monty and Jasper had finally made up, and Clarke had even come back last week (she said she had just needed a lot of time, and nobody could deny that). Everything was good for now, and Monty and Jasper were celebrating the most on that particular day, mainly because it was one of their favorite days of the year.

            “Dude, it’s 4/20. It’s weed day,” Monty told Jasper, laughing already. They had always heard about how it used to be some weird celebration on Earth that, while not many people participated in, was definitely an excuse to get high, which was something both of them had missed for a while now.

            “Are you ready to get stoned as fuck?” Jasper asked with a similar laugh. They had managed to find the same exact jobi nuts that had gotten them high over last fall, and were currently sneaking out of camp into the woods to go have some fun for once. Though the camp wasn’t near as stressful anymore, the parents were there and they would feel awkward getting high around them, especially since that was what ultimately got them arrested on the Ark and sent down to Earth in the first place.

            “Hell yes I am!” Monty exclaimed in a whisper. They had only told Miller and Harper about it, knowing that they would keep their secret and make up excuses for them if anybody asked where they were. They walked out of the gates of the camp, and into the woods. The green leaves practically covered up everything, and the tall grass that grew made for a comfortable place to sit, especially when you could lean up against the trunk of a tree underneath patches of shade that were splattered everywhere.

            About half an hour later and Jasper and Monty were most definitely losing a little bit of awareness, but as Monty commented, it was “in a good way.”

            “This is the best way ever,” Jasper replied back. Both of them were known to be the happy and giggling type of stoners, and this still hadn’t changed, made obvious by both of them starting to laugh at practically anything each other said.

            “Okay but listen. What if the sky was green?”

            “It would be green like your last name,” Jasper responded between fits of giggles.

            “No it would be green like your last name,” Monty countered.

            “Are you implying we’re married?”

            “Totally,” Monty responded as sarcastically as he could muster in his current state of mind. However, he did have to admit that he definitely did love Jasper a lot, and in more than just a friendship sort of way.

            “Dude, look! There’s butterflies everywhere,” Jasper said, waving his hands around to try catching the glowing butterflies. They both stood up slowly, trying not to trip over the branches littering the ground, and turned in small, slow circles trying to get butterflies trying to land on them.

            “I know, but none of them are attracted to me, I guess,” Monty replied with a pout. However, that was changed a few seconds later when a butterfly briefly landed on his arm. “Wait! One of them likes me!” He yelled.

            “Well duh, who wouldn’t like you?” Jasper asked rhetorically. He had also sort of developed a huge crush on his best friend, and just hadn’t told him quite yet.

            “Well I’m sure I could name a few people, but I don’t want to,” Monty replied while sticking his tongue out at Jasper with a small smile. Of course it was at this moment that he started getting slightly dizzy, and Jasper had to catch him before he fell face first on the ground. This ended in their faces being inches away from each other, and they both quickly separated with blushes spread across their cheeks.

            “Uh, can we just pretend that never happened?”

            “No we can’t, Jas’,” Monty responded.

            “And why not?” He asked in a joking tone, trying to break the awkward tension that had settled between them.

            “Because,” Monty started while moving closer to Jasper, “I kinda want to kiss you,” he blurted out before he could regret anything he was saying. Luckily, being high was helpful for Monty sometimes. It helped him finally say what he wanted to at times, since he always felt less nervous when he was stoned.

            Butterflies circled Monty and Jasper as Monty leaned in to press a quick kiss to Jasper’s lips. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty’s waist, and they stood there for what seemed like hours just kissing for the first time. They had always gotten close to kissing before, especially on the Ark when they got high, and now they _finally_ were. After a few minutes, Monty had to pull away to catch his breath, and because he swore he was getting dizzy again.

            “Do you want to sit down?” Jasper asked.

            “That sounds great,” Monty said.

            They leaned up against a tree trunk, Jasper’s arm wrapped around Monty’s waist, and just sat there until they decided they would go back. As the sun started going down, and the sky turned dark, the stars seemed just a little brighter than before, and the radioactive flowers that also grew around them seemed just a bit more vibrant that night. Eventually they went back to camp, but not before a few more kisses.


End file.
